Vuelve A Mí
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Qué hará Serena Tsukino al saber que el hombre que la abandonó en el altar el día de su boda ha regresado a la ciudad después de 5 años en los que se convirtió en una mujer dura,fría y distante,¿Descubrirá que lo sigue amando?Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi
1. Prólogo: Te Volví A Ver

¿Por qué tuvo que volver?

En ese momento no supe que hacer, lo vi entre la multitud, parecía buscar algo o alguien, mi corazón se detuvo por completo al verlo ahí, de pie, tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…

¿Por qué tuvo que volver?

Mi vida había estado completamente tranquila sin él, había logrado encerrar mis recuerdos, luché contra mis heridas y logré cocerlas, más nunca sanarlas, y ahora él se presentaba aquí y esas heridas que por tanto tiempo había logrado ocultar se habían abierto de nuevo.

Cinco años habían pasado ya, cinco míseros años en los que luché contra mi misma, contra el mundo entero, pensé que lo había olvidado, que mis sentimientos hacía el habían cambiando, por un lado sentía que lo odiaba con todo mi ser, y por el otro sentía que aun lo amaba como nunca he podido amar.

No me había movido de mi lugar durante largo tiempo porque no lograba dejar de mirarlo, estaba tan espléndido como hace diez años, sus cabellos platinados estaban más largos, sus ojos igual de brillantes, los años parecían haberlo favorecido a pesar de lo que había hecho conmigo, ansiaba salir del trance en el que había caído, quería salir huyendo de ahí, no soportaba mirarlo y sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Y entonces sucedió, el continuó caminando hasta que su mirada se topo con la mía, noté el como se detenía de repente, me miró con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo miraba, me estudió y me observó durante un muy largo tiempo, mis piernas no respondían.

Noté como se acercaba cada vez más a mí, no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que se me acercara y que hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera en gana, al fin mis piernas respondieron y comencé a retroceder, la sola idea de tenerlo a unos centímetros de mi me atormentaba, me había jurado nunca volver a hablare, nunca buscarlo, nunca tenerlo tan cerca, lo había jurado.

El comenzó a apresurar el paso para llegar a mi tan rápido como pudiera, mientras que yo continuaba retorciendo hasta que me tope con un señor, le pedí disculpas rápidamente y me di la vuelta, decidí salir corriendo de ahí, pude sentir la mirada de Diamante clavada en mi espalda. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta llegar a la estación de autobús, temía que estuviera detrás de mí, no quería que supiera donde vivía, no quería que supiera nada de mí.

Volví a mi departamento con el recuerdo de sus ojos en mi mente y en mi corazón, sentí como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, ya no recordaba la última vez que había latido de tal manera… ¿o si?, si…definitivamente la recordaba, desde aquel fatídico día en el que me dejó.

Solo podía existir un hombre en todo el mundo que lograra hacer que mi corazón latiera de aquella manera, y ese era él, Diamante Blackmoon. Ese hombre que me había dejado plantada en el altar, el día de nuestra boda.

Me negaba a creerlo, desee que solo hubiera sido una ilusión óptica, un sueño, un espejismo, no podía ser cierto que él hubiera vuelto a Tokio, no quería creerlo, ¿a qué había vuelto?, el debió quedarse a donde quiera que haya ido…debió hacerlo.

Me tumbé sobre el sofá, prendí la televisión y traté de olvidar lo sucedido, pero mi mente viajaba hacía su rostro a cada momento, y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, una lágrima que había estado encerrada durante diez años y que hoy por fin había decidido salir.


	2. Aléjate

No salí de mi departamento durante todo el resto del día, simplemente temía demasiado salir y encontrarme con él, había estado frente al televisor tumbada sobre el sofá, pensando en las miles de razones que pudo haber tenido para volver, y ninguna me pareció suficiente, miré hacía la ventana y me di cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado. Me digné a levantarme y mirar por la ventana hacia la calle, rogué por no verlo fuera del edifico. No fue así, la calle estaba desértica, me alegre, pero aun me inquietaba algo, no supe cuanto tiempo me estuve de pie frente a la ventana hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Me apresuré a responderlo y respondí con voz temblorosa.

-¿Diga?

-¿Serena?-dijo una voz del otro lado, por el susto tardé en reconocerla.

-¿Qué sucede, Seiya?

-No fuiste al trabajo en toda la tarde, fui a buscarte y me dijeron que no habías regresado, te llamé varias veces al celular pero no lo contestaste, me preocupé por ti, ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo.

-Iré por ti, saldremos a tomar un café, algo, lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

-No quiero salir, quiero quedarme aquí.

No le di tiempo de responder y le colgué, de nuevo me tumbé sobre el sofá a seguir pensando, un rato más tarde escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta y el corazón se me aceleró. Me levanté lentamente y la abrí. Seiya se encontraba de pie con una bolsa en la mano, me sonrío y yo lo deje entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Seiya?, te dije que no quería salir.

-Lo sé, por eso no vamos a salir, vine aquí, me preocupas, nunca faltas al trabajo, además ahora que te veo… tienes cara de pocos amigos, pareciera que estas enferma, por favor, Serena, dime que sucede, sabes que me preocupas mucho.

-No creo que quieras saberlo, no es algo tan…importante.-respondí dudando.

-Traje panecillos y café, puedes decirme que sucede mientras comemos, te hará sentir mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Seiya se sentó en el sofá y acomodo los panecillos sobre la bolsa, me dio un vaso de café y el otro se lo quedó él. Me miró durante un largo rato para ver si le decía algo, al ver que no respondía le dio un sorbo a su café y se aclaró la garganta.

-Vamos, Serena, puedes decirme, en realidad es muy raro que hayas faltado al trabajo, y dudo que estés enferma, te conozco bastante bien…yo soy tu…

-¿Mi qué?

-Pues, me entiendes, no soy tu novio porque no lo quieres…pero sabes bien que te quiero, y que estoy contigo, cada día desde hace cinco años.

-Calla, no lo menciones.-dije llevando mis manos a la cabeza.

-Entonces eso es, Serena, ¿qué sucede?, me estas preocupando…

Lo miré, con mucha seriedad, pero mis ojos revelaban lo contrario, me dolió mucho si quiera decirlo.

-Volvió.

Seiya tardó un momento en comprenderlo, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos y por un momento sentí que había dejado de respirar. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Necesitas calmarte, Seiya.

-¡No!, ¿cómo quieres que me calme cuando ese idiota ha regresado?, y tu… ¿Por qué lo viste?

-¡Seiya!, ¿tu crees que yo hubiera querido verlo?, simplemente me dirigía al trabajo cuando lo vi entre la multitud, ¡no fue mi culpa!

-Entonces pudo haber sido un producto de tu imaginación…

-¡No!, no lo fue, eso creí al principio, pero luego él me miró… y comenzó a caminar hacía mi, pero yo huí, corrí hasta aquí, ¡era real!

-Serena, no te sientas mal por ello, si no sabe donde vives, si no sabe donde trabajas todo esta bien, no te preocupes, puedes evitarlo, la ciudad es bastante grande, hay pocas probabilidades de que te encuentre, si te busca con tu familia dudo que alguno de ellos le diga donde estas, tranquila, ¿lo ves?

-Pues si… supongo que no debo preocuparme tanto, pero la sola idea de pensar que esta aquí, en Tokio, me atormenta, el debería estar lejos… muy lejos.

-No pienses en ello, tienes que seguir tu vida normal, para que el sepa que tu seguiste adelante, y que te superaste.

Seiya se fue una hora después, cuando me encontraba más tranquila, aun así me mataba la idea de pensar que en cualquier momento podría encontrármelo otra vez y que ahora no viviría tranquila.

Al día siguiente no puse atención en ninguna de mis clases, tenía mi cabeza en su rostro, aun no podía creer que lo hubiera visto otra vez, mi corazón latía fuerte cada vez que lo recordaba, ¿Por qué?, ¡debía odiarlo!, no podía pensar en el como algo bueno, no podía perdonarlo, ¿Por qué había regresado?, aun me lo preguntaba.

Caminé lentamente hasta el café en donde trabajaba y respondí las preguntas necesarias con respecto a mi falta, me dedique a trabajar con la mente perdida. Durante la tarde todo estuvo tranquilo, no hubo mucha gente, así que opté por acomodar los productos del mostrador principal, por lo que me agache y ahí estuve durante un buen rato.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y supuse que era un cliente, pero decidí no ponerme de pie hasta que llegara a la caja. Al ver los pies del cliente frente al mostrador me puse de pie, alisé mi delantal y tomé una hoja con la que tomaba las órdenes, sin mirarlo le pregunte que deseaba.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?

El hombre tardó un rato en contestar, me desesperé y lo miré, al momento de mirarlo me respondió.

-Un capuccino.

El corazón se me paralizó por unos instantes, sus ojos clavados en mi me martirizaban, no lo soporte, agache la mirada.

-Enseguida.-fue lo único que pude responder.

Le preparé el café lo más rápido que pude, rogué porque fuera una coincidencia, solo deseaba que se largara, no quería verlo, no lo soportaba.

Se lo entregué y nuestras manos rozaron, un estremecimiento me invadió el cuerpo, no lo soporté, me dio el dinero y esperé a que se fuera, pero no lo hizo, no supe cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí de pie, mirándome, y yo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Serena.-escuché.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de olvidarlo, desee que al abrirlos ya no se encontrara ahí de pie, pero no fue así, su voz siguió insistiendo.

-Serena.

Me giré y caminé a la parte trasera de la cafetería, minutos después regresé y para mi fortuna ya no estaba. Al anochecer salí del trabajo acongojada, distraída, no podía creer que hubiera tenido contacto tan cercano con el, había estado a punto de colapsar.

Caminé lentamente, la calle estaba muy sola, después de un rato sentí que alguien me seguía, me asusté y caminé más rápido, quien me seguía también comenzó a caminar más rápido, temí que pudieran asaltarme y cuando apenas iba a empezar a correr sentí que me tomaban por el brazo, asustada me giré y trate de zafarme.

-¡Serena!-gritó Diamante.

Me quede petrificada al verlo bien, era el y me había estado siguiendo.

-Serena, no corras, no te vayas, te he estado esperando.

No me atrevía a hablar, me tomo por ambos brazos y me miraba con sus enormes ojos grises que yo tanto recordaba, su cabello se agitaba con el viento, ya no recordaba que tan hermoso era, y me molesté, el no podía llegar con su belleza a atormentarme.

-Respóndeme algo.

-¡No!, ¡déjame ir, Diamante!, ¡déjame!, no quiero hablarte, no quiero verte, ¡vete!

Diamante me miró con tristeza y luego me rodeó con sus brazos, yo me puse rígida pues no me agradaba aquella situación, ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar y abrazarme como si nada hubiera sucedido?, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentí sumamente tranquila entre sus brazos.

Al soltarme yo seguí sin hablar, y mi mirada estaba perdida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le dije.

-Quise hacerlo, quería sentirte entre mis brazos.

-¡Cállate!, por Dios, no puedo creer ni una sola palabra de lo que hablas, no puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Por qué regresaste?, ¿Por qué?, ¡debiste quedarte muy lejos!

Hubo un silencio prolongado, tenerlo tan cerca me resultaba difícil, no lo soportaba, no pude controlarme y comencé a derramar lágrimas desenfrenadamente, me giré para que no me viera y cubrí mi rostro con las manos. Sentí como sus brazos volvían a rodearme, comencé a golpearlo en el pecho mientras me apretaba más fuerte, solo quería huir de ahí.

-Déjame, Diamante, no puedo soportar tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ¡déjame!-le supliqué.

Diamante me soltó lentamente, lo miré por última vez y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi casa. Minutos después había llegado al edificio y cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que Diamante me había estado siguiendo, eso no estaba nada bien, ahora sabía donde vivía y donde trabajaba, esta vez era inevitable volver a verlo. Entré rápidamente, con lágrimas rodando por mi rostro, asustada, acelerada.

Me acosté en mi cama sin poder dormir, solo lograba recordar sus brazos rodeándome, aquel delicioso olor que lo impregnaba, sus ojos radiantes, su cabellera, no podía quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¿Por qué había regresado y yo aun seguía pensando en él de esta manera?

Estúpida Serena, ni siquiera los cinco años, ni siquiera el daño que me hizo han podido hacer que lo deje de querer. ¡Lo odio!


	3. De Regreso A La Vida

Días después, Serena había estado tratando de evitar a Seiya, sabía que le notaría algo diferente y que la presionaría y que sin duda a él no le gustaría saber la causa de su comportamiento. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar verlo cuando fue a buscarla a su apartamento.

-¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?-preguntó Seiya molesto al entrar sin ser invitado.-Dime, Serena, sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar, sé que pasa algo, ¿qué es?, es por el idiota de Diamante…

-Por favor, Seiya, no he querido, es todo.

-¿Lo viste, cierto?, ¿dónde?, dímelo, no dejaré que lo vuelvas a ver.

-¡No ha sido planeado!, deja de tomar esa actitud controladora conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?, no puedes venir aquí y decirme eso.

-No deseo pelear, te he extrañado estos días, tan solo deseo estar contigo, ¿podemos hacerlo?

-Esta bien, solo ya no hablemos sobre esto más, ya no quiero saber nada, solo ruego porque no vuelva a suceder.

-Salgamos a dar un paseo, necesitas distraerte.

Seiya fue a buscar mi bolso y al regresar salimos del apartamento y nos dedicamos a caminar. Caminamos durante un buen rato hasta llegar al lago, Seiya trataba de distraerme con sus aventuras del día, yo apenas lo escuchaba pero trataba de fingir que en realidad lo hacía, seguimos caminando hasta que sentí que Seiya se detenía abruptamente, lo miré, extrañada, cuando de pronto me tomo de la mano y con la otra me tomo por la cintura, algo que me molestó, al momento de reclamarle miré hacía el frente y lo vi a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos como platos y de pronto comprendí el plan de Seiya, al principio no le dije nada, pero después lo pensé mejor, no quería mentir, no quería engañar a nadie, traté de safarme de los brazos de Seiya pero de pronto me tomó con más fuerza y me besó, me enojé demasiado pero no pude hacer nada, tampoco quería portarme mal con Seiya. Cuando me soltó, Diamante aun nos miraba, incluso comenzó a acercarse y yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

Al estar frente a nosotros nos miro a ambos, con mucho cuidado.

-No tenías que hacer eso, pudieron haberlo dicho y es todo.

-Lo hice para que sepas que ya no tienes nada que buscar, desafortunadamente para ti, Serena ahora es mía.-respondió Seiya.

Noté como Diamante sonreía socarronamente y hacía una mueca.

-Me gustaría escucharlo de ella.

Yo solo me giré, no quería estar cerca de él, ¿cómo haría para alejarme?, ¿cómo haría para alejarlo?, comencé a alejarme, no deseaba saber nada más.

Seiya y Diamante se quedaron a solas, se miraron con desdeño, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Por qué volviste?-preguntó Seiya decidido.

-No tienes porque saberlo, tendré mis razones.

-No pienses que puedes llegar aquí y encontrarla como si nada, ¿entiendes?, estos cinco años he estado con ella, me quiere, y no permitiré que la molestes, ¿quedó claro?

-En realidad no, Serena no luce como lo dices, no se ve muy enamorada de ti, como lo haz estado tu de ella por muchísimo tiempo, incluso desde que éramos novios, mientras ella no me diga y me asegure que tienen una relación, y que por supuesto, ya no me quiere, no la dejaré, ya lo hice una vez, pero ahora no hay nada que me detenga, ¿quedó claro?

-Entonces no me crees, ella esta conmigo, Diamante Blackmoon, no sé cuáles hayan sido tus razones para irte, pero eso no repara el daño, ella no lo olvidará, mucho menos te perdonará, no estuviste aquí y por lo tanto nunca te diste cuenta del daño que le provocaste, ella estaba bien hasta que regresaste y la desestabilizaste, deberías regresar de donde viniste.

-Acabas de darme otra buena razón para quedarme, si ella se desestabilizó, debe ser por algo, te dije que no lo haré, no me apartaré hasta que ella misma me lo diga, así que no estés tan seguro de tenerla, ella no es un objeto para que te creas su dueño, mejor no tomes atributos que no te corresponden.

Diamante dejó a Seiya hablando solo y se alejo, después Seiya decidió buscarme y me encontró a unos metros, sentada, mirando a la nada.

-¿Serena?

Me puse de pie y lo miré molesta.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Comencé a alejarme y sentí que me detenía.

-Tuve que, él estaba ahí y yo no quería que…se te acercara y…no puedo permitir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que él se alejo hace mucho tiempo y me ha costado cinco años acercarme a ti, no permitiré que llegue y de la nada…

-Eso no pasará, pero tampoco quiero engañar a nadie, tu tampoco te engañes a ti mismo, sabes que ese beso no significo nada.

-Para ti.

-Pues será mejor que tampoco para ti, sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Esta bien, Serena, mejor ya no hablemos de esto y vayamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la cafetería del Crown.

Cuando llegamos había bastante gente dentro, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, ya dentro tomamos una mesa y visualicé a lo lejos a Mina y las demás chicas, ellas también me vieron y sus rostros cambiaron de expresión, miré hacía otro lado y Seiya se percato de lo que sucedía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, Mina había sido mi mejor amiga durante años y desde que sucedió aquello todo acabo entre ella y yo, me volví una persona fría e insensible, a la que no le importaba nada y deje todo, sabía que desde entonces Mina había hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperar nuestra amistad, y yo siendo la persona más egoísta del mundo lo rechacé, así que ahora me había ganado su odio, lo sentía cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

Después de pedir lo que comeríamos paso un rato y note que se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

-Miren quien esta aquí, ¡si es Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou!, el dúo dinámico.

-¿Qué pasa, Mina?, mejor no molestes ahora…

-Deja de defenderla Sei.

-Ella tiene razón, deja de hacerlo, y tú, no vengas a molestar, esperamos nuestra comida, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada en especial, solo venía a ver como estas, al parecer igual que siempre, pero supongo que después de todo no tan bien, ¿me equivoco?

-No comprendo.-respondí

-Me entere de que Diamante Blackmoon ha vuelto a Tokio.

Mina sonrió socarronamente, sabía perfectamente que eso me dolía más que nada en el mundo y aun así disfrutaba haciéndolo.

-¿Ah, si?, me parece bien.-dije mientras miraba hacía otro lado.

-Sé que ya lo sabías, y por eso no luces sorprendida, querida, pero sé que te duele, y lo comprendo a la perfección, después de todo… ¿a quién le gusta que la dejen plantada en el altar?

Seiya se puso de pie abruptamente y la miró molesto.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu mesa, Mina.

-Claro que lo haré, nos estaremos viendo.

Cuando se fue, Seiya tomó asiento de nuevo y me tomó las manos, yo no lo miraba y le quite sus manos de las mías.

-No digas nada, estoy bien, tengo que estar preparada para este tipo de comentarios, ahora que ha vuelto, no me salvaré.

Días después me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando información que necesitaba para un trabajo, llevaba toda la mañana ahí metida, a pesar de que mi mente divaga en otras cosas trataba de concentrarme en la escuela, que era lo único que me importaba en esos momentos. Al terminar decidí salir a comprar algo de almorzar, mi panza lo pedía a gritos, me dirigí directamente a la cafetería, y me molesté al ver que había mucha gente aglomerada, por lo que decidí ir a la que quedaba del otro lado del campus, ahí seguramente estaría vacío.

Caminé atravesando los jardines mientras escuchaba música en mi reproductor de mp3, como siempre solía hacerlo al caminar a solas, concentrada en la canción ignoré mis alrededores, repetía la letra de la canción para mi, me la sabía de memoria. Llegué a la cafetería y pedí uno de esos emparedados que tanto me gustaba y salí a comérmelo al jardín.

Al llegar a la puerta me tope con Neflyte y Malachite, esos dos chicos que adoraban molestarme, traté de ignorarlos pero Malachite me siguió un poco.

-Preciosura, ¿Por qué me ignoras?, sabes que me encantas y…

-No me llames preciosura.

-Pero lo eres, adoro que me hables así, amo tu carácter.

-Pues yo odio el tuyo, déjame, Malachite.

-Vamos, Serena, sabes que te gusto, y tú me gustas, ¿Por qué hay problema?

Su comentario me canso y me gire para enfrentarlo.

-¡Déjame!, nunca me gustaría un hombre como tu, ni como nadie, pero mucho menos como tu, así que puedes dejar de molestarme, nunca te haría caso.

Me di la vuelta pero sentí como me tomaba bruscamente del brazo y luego de la cintura.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?, me harás caso porque yo lo digo.

Mientras intentaba besarme yo forcejeaba y trataba de zafarme de sus brazos.

-¡Que me dejes!

Grité sin éxito, Malachite era demasiado fuerte para mí.

-¡Que la sueltes!-gritó una voz del otro lado.

De pronto sentí que Malachite me soltaba y que alguien lo había lanzado. Traté de calmarme y de calmar mi respiración.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a intentar tocarla o acercarte a ella!

-Miren nada más quien volvió.-respondió Malachite riendo.- ¿Ahora vuelves y la defiendes?

-Eso a ti no te importa, te lo advierto, nunca, en tu vida, la vuelvas a tocar.

Mi corazón se aceleró, él estaba ahí, defendiéndome de Malachite, el corazón me dio un vuelco, no podía permitirlo.

Cuando Malachite se alejó me quede mirándolo.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a defender, ¡no lo necesito!, no necesito de hecho, nada que venga de ti, o de cualquier persona.

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

-¿Adónde vas?, dijo siguiéndome.

-A donde no te encuentres presente, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Aquí estudio.

Abrí los ojos como platos y traté de fingir que no me importaba.

-Entonces deberías seguir tu propio consejo y deberías mantenerte alejado.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, y voy a estar ahí para impedirlo.

Me detuve ante su respuesta, el coraje me invadía y decidí mirarlo de frente.

-¿Qué?, tu no puedes hacer eso, no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho.

Diamante me sonrió y yo rodé los ojos.

-Hablo muy enserio, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí y decir que nadie puede tocarme?, ¡te equivocas!, no eres nadie para decidir eso, ¡a mi me toca quien yo quiera y tu no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo!

Le hablé en un tono muy amenazante.

-¿Quieres ver que si puedo?

Diamante se acerco a mí y me tomó por la cintura, por alguna razón sus brazos se sentían cálidos al contrario que los de Malachite, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente y yo traté de zafarme.

-Déjame, Diamante, suéltame.

-¿Por qué, Serena?, yo puedo tocarte.

-¡No!, ¡no puedes hacerlo!, ¡no tienes derecho!, ¡ni tu ni ningún hombre!

-¿Qué hay de Seiya?, él tampoco tiene derecho.

-Seiya puede hacerlo porque yo se lo permito.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-Tu no sabes nada, ahora, ¡suéltame!

-Te equivocas, lo veo en tu mirada.

-No me vengas con esa tontería, suéltame, Diamante, no soporto tenerte cerca.

-Y, ¿Por qué, Serena?-me preguntó Diamante mientras acercaba más su rostro al mío, tanto que pude aspirar su aliento, lo que me paralizó por completo.

Un impulso me llevo a contestar.

-¡Porque te odio!, y no soporto tenerte cerca.

-"_Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia_", "_del odio al amor solo hay un paso"_

-Eso no tiene nada de verdad, suéltame.

-Es increíble como haz embellecido estos años, eres más hermosa que cuando deje de verte.

-No te atrevas a decirme esas cosas, no quiero escucharlas, tan solo déjame ir, odio tener que estar cerca de ti, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, no quiero verte, ni hablarte, ni nada.

-Bien, eso me hace tener más ganas de buscarte.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Demasiado tarde, Serena…-dijo mientras rozaba mi cuello con su nariz, lo que hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, rogué porque no se hubiera dado cuenta, traté de controlarme y continué.

-Aléjate, no me interesa nada que venga de ti.

-Respuesta equivocada.

Diamante me miro tiernamente mientras capturaba mis labios y yo trataba de impedirlo, me di por vencida y deje que el sabor de su boca me invadiera, un montón de energía recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí que por primera vez en cinco años mi corazón volvía a latir, sentí que mi alma había revivido por unos instantes, pero luego volví a la realidad e intente separarme de él.

Al fin nuestras bocas se separaron y de nuevo forcejee con él, hasta que me libre de sus brazos, lo miré y le di una cachetada tan fuerte como pude.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme tan rápido como pude.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, ¿cómo pude dejar que eso pasara?, cinco años encerrando mis sentimientos para que en cinco minutos sintiera que lo amaba con más intensidad que nunca.

Había sentido mi corazón latir nuevamente, recordé que no era una maquina, sino que era toda humana, su beso me devolvió a la vida y descubrí algo que había estado negando durante cinco años.

Lo amaba. Lo seguía haciendo. Lo amaba y lo seguiría amando.

Pero él no podía saberlo, no debía saberlo.


	4. Recuerdos Que Matan

Debía encontrar una manera de alejar a Diamante de mí, y si no podía hacerlo al menos debía hacerle creer que mi odio era verdadero. El coraje me invadía, no soportaba la sola idea de tenerlo cerca. Era una tortura, cinco años sin él, y ahora…todo se veía perdido.

Cinco años tratando de no recordarlo, de encerrarlo, de desterrarlo del corazón, pero no dejaría que me venciera así tan fácilmente.

Pero ahora todo sería más complicado al tenerlo en la misma facultad, eso me resultaba terriblemente tentador y doloroso, sería aun más difícil mantenerme alejada. Pero quizá debía usar eso a mi favor para demostrarle que no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Seiya me busco en el trabajo, se veía molesto por algo. Le pedí que esperara a que acabara mi turno y así lo hizo.

Cuando salimos de mi trabajo le pregunté que le sucedía.

-Dímelo tu, Serena, ¿qué te ha pasado últimamente?

-No entiendo de que estas hablando, será mejor que hables claro, Seiya, no soy adivina.

-Malachite te estuvo molestando…

-¿Y?

-No es todo, ¿cierto?

-¡Seiya!, deja de ser así de misterioso, si lo sabes dilo, además, ¿quién te informó sobre ese asunto?

-Fue Mina. Me dijo que Diamante apareció también.

Lo miré molesta, ¿Mina?, nunca la vi.

-¿Mina?, ¡ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerca!, entonces me espía…pues que estúpido de su parte.

-Ella no te espiaba, tan solo estaba cerca cuando sucedió. Incluso dijo que iba a ir a ayudarte a quitarte de encima a Malachite, pero que Diamante llegó antes que ella y te defendió.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

Seiya se detuvo y me miró con ojos inquisitivos.

-¡Te beso!

Cerré los ojos y odié a Mina por ser tan chismosa. Al ver que no respondía continuó.

-Te beso y tú no hiciste nada para quitártelo de encima.

-Seiya, debes dejar de sentirte con tantos derechos sobre mi, me acusas como si yo fuera algo tuyo, ¡somos amigos!, recuérdalo, Seiya.

-Esta bien.-dijo dándome la espalda, tratando de controlarse.-Somos amigos, lo sé muy bien, pero, ¿por qué dejas que te bese y no haces nada?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Seiya?, me tenía aprisionada y por más que intente quitármelo de encima no pude, además…

Seiya al ver que no respondía se giró para verme de frente.

-¿Además qué?

El tono de Seiya me hizo enojar.

-¡Descubrí que lo sigo queriendo!

A Seiya se le inyectaron los ojos en sangre, cerró sus puños, tan fuerte como pudo y trató de controlarse.

-¡Vamos!, ¿por qué no corres a sus brazos y le dices que lo has extrañado estos cinco años?, ¡vayamos a decirle que quieres volver con él!

Me acerqué a Seiya y le di una bofetada.

-Dije que lo sigo queriendo, más no que quiero volver a su lado. ¡Debes dejar esas estupideces!, tengo dignidad, Seiya, que no se te olvide. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que en estos cinco años no he dejado de quererlo, lo sabías incluso antes que yo, y por eso te duele. Pero no quiero estar cerca de él, me hizo mucho daño y también lo sabes, y no por un beso significa que he decidido perdonarlo y volver a su lado.

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme. Seiya trató de detenerme.

-Déjame, Seiya, será mejor que regrese sola a mi casa, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando contigo.

Me alejé tan rápido como pude. Seiya a veces me lastimaba también, yo sabía que el me quería y yo no podía quererlo a él, estaba conciente de que Seiya estaba celoso y molesto por el regreso de Diamante, pero tampoco permitiría que me hablara de esa manera.

¡No dejaría que ningún hombre jamás volviera a lastimarme!

Por la noche, haciendo mi tarea para el día siguiente, miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente. De nuevo esa incógnita de el por qué Diamante había regresado. ¿Qué es lo que lo trajo de vuelta?

Le di mil vueltas al asunto pero no encontraba una respuesta. Debía averiguarlo pero sin que Diamante supiera que trataba de hacerlo, porque de ser así se daría cuenta que me interesaba más de lo que él creía.

Pero había una pregunta que me atormentaba más que las demás…una respuesta que había estado tratando de evitar por cinc años… ¿Por qué se había ido?, ¿Por qué me había dejado plantada en el altar?

Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, siempre que me hacía esa pregunta no podía evitar llorar, era el mayor de los daños que me habían hecho en toda mi vida. No lograba perdonarme a mi misma y mucho menos a él.

Cerré mis cuadernos, satisfecha por haber terminado mi tarea. Me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un tazón de cereal y después me tumbé sobre mi sillón favorito para ver la tele. Mientras me metía una cucharada de cereal a la boca llegaron a mi mente múltiples recuerdos.

Toda mi vida se la había dedicado a él, toda mi vida lo había amado y era increíble que aun después de cinco años de dejarlo de ver y de retener en mi corazón todo el odio y rencor del mundo, aun lo quería.

Con mis escasos 23 años, al menos recordaba que doce de ellos habían sido completamente para él.

Lo había conocido un día común y corriente, en mi cumpleaños número seis. Se acababa de mudar al barrio y mi madre lo había invitado a él y a su hermano a mi fiesta. Siempre había sido una niña dulce y feliz, así que no me importo, de hecho me puse contenta por el hecho de tener dos amigos nuevos. Cuando llegaron a mi casa, me pareció sorprendente el hecho de que lucían tan buenas personas, como nunca nadie me pareció, aunque apenas era una niña. Su hermano, de la misma edad que yo, me sonrió y me dio un abrazo incluso aunque nunca me había visto en su vida. Después le arrebató de las manos el regalo a Diamante y me lo entregó. "Te lo quería dar yo, pero él no me dejaba…así que se lo quite", me dijo Zafiro. "Nos habían dicho que estabas muy bonita…pero la verdad no creí que tanto", me dijo después riendo. Diamante se sobresaltó por la desfachatez de su hermano y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

En ese entonces Diamante tan solo tenía 8 años, pero lucía bastante maduro para su edad. "Lo que mi hermano trata de decir es que…estamos contentos de que nos hayas invitado a tu fiesta, muchas felicidades", me dijo Diamante, y escuché su voz por primera vez. Los invité a ambos a jugar con los demás niños y nos divertimos bastante.

Desde ese entonces no dejamos de jugar todos los días. Zafiro y Diamante siempre iban a mi casa por mí y me invitaban a salir a jugar, a veces me invitaban a su casa y yo los invitaba a la mía. Éramos inseparables. Comencé a tomarles mucho cariño conforme el tiempo pasaba, aunque de manera distinta. Zafiro era como mi hermano gemelo, ese que nunca tuve, pero a Diamante siempre lo vi diferente…para mi era alguien digno de admirar, me encantaba su manera de ser y todo lo que hacía me parecía perfecto, ¿pero a los seis años yo que sabía del amor?

Íbamos a la misma primaria, la que estaba cerca del barrio. Siempre caminábamos a la escuela y de regreso a casa juntos, y una que otra vez Diamante nos ayudaba a Zafiro y a mí a hacer la tarea.

Así pasaron los años y Zafiro y yo estábamos por graduarnos de la primaria, hacía dos años que Diamante ya no iba con nosotros a la escuela porque ahora iba a la secundaria, y entonces solo tenía la oportunidad de verlo por las tardes. A mis casi 12 años, ya comenzaba a experimentar emociones que nunca antes me había percatado. Cada vez que veía a Diamante sentía mariposas en el estómago, y no lograba explicármelo. Con el paso de los años, Diamante se había convertido en un chico muy guapo, y yo estaba totalmente conciente de ello a mi corta edad.

Al graduarnos, Zafiro y yo entramos a la misma secundaria que Diamante, y de nuevo juntos íbamos y veníamos a la escuela, aunque Diamante nos superaba por dos años y estaba casi por ir a la prepa en un año, tratamos de aprovechar ese año que nos quedaba en la misma escuela juntos.

En la secundaria conocí a mucha gente nueva, a la que yo nunca había visto. Muchos cambios en mi vida llegaron, comencé a madurar física y psicológicamente. Mi cuerpo sufrió cambios al igual que mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Zafiro también era un chico guapo y no tardó en encontrar a su primera novia: Rei Hino. Era una niña muy agradable y popular, con la que yo me juntaba, era una de mis mejores amigas, aunque nadie se comparaba con Mina Aino. Mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, éramos muy parecidas y nos contábamos todo. Éramos inseparables.

Mientras tanto yo le confesé a Mina y a Zafiro que mi primer enamoramiento era con Diamante, que apenas descubría que lo quería demasiado para verlo tan solo como un amigo. Ambos me apoyaron y me dijeron que creían que Diamante sentía lo mismo por mi, por la manera en la que me miraba, y me emocioné demasiado.

Unos meses después, Diamante me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo con mis pocos 12 años y él con sus 14. A pesar de ser dos años mayor que yo, siempre me decía que yo era una niña muy madura para mi edad, y que por eso me quería tanto, además de todas mis virtudes.

Yo era muy feliz al lado de Diamante, aunque apenas nos atrevíamos a tomarnos de la mano, me hacía sentir completamente feliz, se había convertido en todo para mí.

En la secundaria también conocí a Seiya y a sus hermanos. Seiya y Yaten eran apenas un año mayor que yo, Mina estaba enamorada de Yaten, aunque Yaten nunca le hizo mucho caso, por su manera fría de ser. Taiki era de la misma edad que Diamante y eran muy buenos amigos, ambos eran muy inteligentes.

Y de nuevo pasaron los años. Diamante se graduó de la secundaria y entró a la prepa, dos años después yo también me gradué. Y aun seguíamos siendo novios. Nadie se explicaba como era que podíamos durar tanto. Pero la verdad es que los tres años de novios que teníamos nos habían ayudado muchísimo, él me había enseñado tantas cosas y había aprendido tanto de él. Yo no tenía ojos para nadie más.

En la prepa volví a encontrarme con todos mis amigos. Con Seiya también, que había demostrado un par de veces que yo le gustaba, y no dejo de hacerlo en la prepa tampoco. Él y Diamante eran enemigos, pues ambos me querían, la diferencia era que yo no podía querer a nadie más que no fuera Diamante. Pero Seiya era mi mejor amigo y eso tampoco lo podía cambiar.

Entonces Diamante volvió a graduarse y le tocaba ir a la universidad, y dos años después yo también lo hice.

Otros tres años habían pasado. Y Diamante y yo seguíamos amándonos como el primer día. Seis años de novios y nadie lo podía creer, no habíamos cortado ni una sola vez, jamás teníamos peleas ni discusiones, éramos el uno para el otro.

Y entonces tomamos una decisión que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre…o al menos la mía.

Estaba por cumplir 18 años y Diamante 20. Habíamos crecido juntos, teníamos ya 12 años de conocernos y estábamos seguros de que en esos 12 años nos habíamos amado siempre. Y la mitad de esos 12 años habíamos sido novios.

Así que lo decidimos. Nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Íbamos a casarnos.

Todos nuestros amigos se pusieron sumamente felices, sabían que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano. Y comenzaron los preparativos…

Cuando al fin mi cumpleaños 18 llegó, la boda también.

Diamante tenía algunas semanas comportándose extraño, yo no le di mucha importancia porque pensé que eran tan solo los nervios de la boda. Yo estaba sumamente feliz, no había nada que deseara más en la vida que estar a su lado para siempre.

El gran día llegó. Todo estaba listo. Yo estaba lista. Diamante no.

Llegué a la iglesia con todas mis esperanzas y sueños depositados en él, entre lentamente, esperando verlo ahí, de pie, esperándome.

Pero no estaba, no había rastro de él. Pasaron los minutos y Diamante no aparecía por ningún lado, yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Una preocupación en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz.

Zafiro llegó tiempo después, no me había percatado de que él tampoco se encontraba en la iglesia. Lo miré, llena de preguntas en los ojos. Zafiro lucía triste, decepcionado, me pregunté qué era lo que lo afligía, llevaba una carta en la mano, la cual me entregó.

Con las manos temblorosas la abrí y la leí mientras los ojos se me inundaban de lágrimas.

_Serena:_

_Quiero que me perdones, por favor, por lo que más quieras…pero no podré casarme contigo, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que irme muy lejos de aquí, donde no podamos seguirnos viendo._

La carta se me cayó de las manos.

No pude seguir ahí. Salí corriendo sin control fuera de la iglesia mientras todos trataban de detenerme y alcanzarme. Me subí al primer taxi que encontré y me dirigí a donde nadie pudiera encontrarme.

Duré unos días llorando sin control, escondida en un hotel fuera de la ciudad, el cual había logrado pagar gracias a que llevaba conmigo mi tarjeta de crédito. Seiya fue el único que se enteró de mi paradero gracias a que averiguó que mi tarjeta había sido utilizada.

No quería verlo a él ni a nadie, pero en ese momento fue realmente reconfortante volver a verlo, unas horas después me convenció de regresar a casa.

Pero al regresar ya no era la misma muchacha dulce, tierna, alegre, feliz y amigable que había sido toda mi vida. Ahora me había convertido en una mujer fría, dura, calculadora, distante y desolada. No hablé con nadie durante dos meses enteros, Mina y mis amigas iban a verme de vez en cuando, a ver si quería hablar, pero yo las alejaba. En realidad me aleje de todo lo que pudiera recordarme a Diamante, y así fue como la amistad entre Mina y yo se vio truncada. Al igual que con Zafiro, deje de verlo, no me atrevía a hablarle pues no podía mirarlo sin pensar en Diamante.

Seiya fue la única persona a la que le seguí hablando, se convirtió en mi soporte, así la vida no fue tan detestable. A pesar de que Seiya siempre estaba conmigo, yo nunca pude mirarlo como algo más, porque a pesar de haber encerrado mis sentimientos y de haber cubierto con una capa de metal blindado mi corazón, en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, lo seguía amando con todo mi ser.

Y ahora me encontraba ahí, recostada en el sillón, llorando de nuevo por su regreso y por la impotencia de no saber porque me había abandonado.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me miré en el espejo del baño.

¡Tonta Serena!, aquí sigues, después de cinco años, ¡sigues llorando!, ¡lo sigues queriendo!


	5. Una Visita

Me debatí la idea por un par de días, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo pero debía de hacerlo o si no la duda la comería por siempre, así que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

Tomé el tren que me llevó hasta el centro de la ciudad. De ahí solo caminé algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio de diez pisos, en el cual entré. Miré el papel que llevaba en la mano con una dirección escrita, la misma que me había dado Zafiro hace mucho tiempo, y la cual yo había pensado en tirar, pero decidí guardarla.

Llegué al piso número 8 y busqué la puerta con el número 356.

Al estar frente a la puerta dudé de nuevo, ¿estaba segura?, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió. Me detuve a esperar y Zafiro me miró, totalmente desconcertado y confundido, parecía que estaba por salir.

Un largo tiempo pasó antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara.

-¿Serena?, ¡Serena!-dijo feliz mientras me daba un abrazo muy fuerte.

No lo rechacé, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Zafiro, pero no debía mostrarme débil, no debía darle a entender lo mal que me sentía ahora.

-Pero Serena, que sorpresa me das, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-me preguntó con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Yo…disculpa… ¿ibas a salir?

-Oh…si, pero, ¿sabes?, si viniste, me quedaré y hablaremos, no importa, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunté dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió feliz.

Me hizo pasar a su departamento y me invitó a sentarme mientras hacía una llamada, después se reunió conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, debe ser algo importante lo que te trajo, ¿qué sucede?

-Bueno…Zafiro…en realidad es muy difícil para mí estar aquí ahora.

-Comprendo muy bien Serena. Escucha, creo saber… ¿es por…Dia…?

Antes de que Zafiro pudiera decir su nombre entero lo interrumpí.

-Si.

-Supongo que no estás muy contenta por su regreso, es algo totalmente entendible.

Me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

-No es exactamente su regreso lo que…me atormenta…o bueno, quizá si, influye mucho, pero yo vine a preguntarte…algo importante, que debo, no, que _necesito _saber.

Zafiro fue por mí y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate, Serena, respira profundo y háblame.

Lo obedecí.

-Zafiro, tu debes tener la respuesta a lo que tanto he temido saber. Pero ya es hora de que lo enfrente.-le dije mirándolo directamente.

Zafiro asintió y me indicó que prosiguiera.

-Debes decirme por qué…Diamante…me de…se fue.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, traté de contenerlas.

Zafiro esta vez fue quien se puso de pie y se puso a dar vueltas, un silencio prolongado invadió el departamento.

-Por favor, Zafiro, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Zafiro al fin enfrentó a Serena.

-Serena, yo…podría decírtelo, pero eso es algo que no me corresponde, yo no puedo intervenir en sus asuntos…

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de no derramas más lágrimas.

-Zafiro, es algo muy importante para mí, y yo no me atrevo a preguntárselo a tu hermano, yo…no quiero tener trato con él, es muy doloroso para mí que este aquí en Tokio, quisiera no verlo, ni hablarle.

-Es que me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero es algo que no me corresponde hacer… debes enfrentar a Diamante.

Le di la espalda para limpiarme los ojos.

-¡No!, no puedo…no quiero.-silencio.-Entonces al menos dime por qué él…regresó.

-Eso es una pregunta más fácil de responder.

Me giré para mirarlo y lucía un poco más animado.

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No necesito hacerlo, Serena, estoy seguro que te habrás dado cuenta por ti misma.

-No te comprendo.

-Él quiere recuperarte, Serena.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no…. ¡yo no quiero!-grité molesta.-No quiero tener que lidiar con él, no puedo perdonarlo, me tortura tener que estar cerca de él, no puedo hablarle, ni sentirlo cerca, ni tocarlo, ¡ni nada!

Me enfurecí ante la declaración de Zafiro, ¿qué se creía Diamante?, ¿qué podía irse y volver como si nada?

-Él no puede hacer eso, ¿cree que después de cinco años yo me sentiré igual?, ¿cree que dejaré las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¡esta muy equivocado!, aquí ya no vive la Serena que abandonó, puedes decírselo.

Zafiro sonrió como divertido.

-Serena, ahorita pude comprobar que en el fondo sigues siendo esa Serena, que era como mi hermana.

El comentario de Zafiro me afectó un poco, me daba cuenta de que el también me extrañaba.

-No Zafiro, por más que trates de negarlo…cambié, Diamante me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, debes informarle que yo no…quiero nada que venga de él y que no…quiero que trate de hacer nada. Será mejor que me vaya ya.

Caminé hasta la puerta y Zafiro me acompañó. Antes de irme Zafiro me detuvo.

-Serena, hace cinco años que no hablo contigo, y tu eres como mi hermana, no importa lo que haya pasado, no te alejes, al menos de mi, sería para mi realmente importante que mantuvieras contacto conmigo, no quiero perderte ni tu amistad.

Los ojos de Zafiro lucían tristes y sinceros.

-Te he extrañado.-me dijo.

Sin esperarlo una sonrisa se me escapó.

-¡Serena!-me dijo emocionado al ver mi sonrisa.

No pude evitarlo y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Lamento mucho todo esto, Zafiro, te quiero mucho, también te he extrañado…prometo no alejarme…mucho.

Para Zafiro eso ya era una ganancia.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé helada ante la visión que me ofrecía el exterior.

Diamante se encontraba ahí de pie, frente a nosotros, sorprendido de verme ahí en el departamento de su hermano.

Quise huir de ahí, mis piernas no respondían.

-Diamante…-dijo Zafiro tartamudeando.

Le dije adiós a Zafiro con la mano y caminé hacía las escaleras casi corriendo, sentí que Diamante salía tras de mi, no me detuve, solo bajé lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

_**Diamante**_

-No lo hagas, déjala irse.-me dijo Zafiro deteniéndome.

-¿Qué hacía ella aquí?-pregunté entrando al departamento.- ¿Vino a buscarme?-reí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, vino a buscarme a _mí, _no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿A ti?, pero si ella no te habla desde…bueno, desde entonces, ¿a qué vino ahora?

-No te incumbe, solamente quería que volviéramos a retomar el contacto.

-No te creo.

-No te diré nada más.

Me tumbé en el sillón mirando hacía el techo.

-Ella estuvo sentada aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Zafiro desde la cocina.

-Huele a su perfume.

Zafiro regresó con un par de sodas y me dio una.

-Diamante, debes hablar con ella.

-Eso trato, no se deja.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué esperabas?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Ella quiere saber por qué te fuiste.

Miré a Zafiro con aire deprimido.

-¿A eso vino?

Zafiro asintió.

-¿Por qué no me lo pregunta a mi?

-No quiere hacerlo, no quiere tener que acercarse a ti.

Golpee la mesita de centro con el puño.

-Tengo que recuperarla, Zafiro, sea como sea.

-¿Cómo harás para lograr eso?, ella no quiere saber nada de ti.

-No tengo idea, pero debo lograrlo, ya no puedo vivir ni un minuto más sin ella. La amo, pero comienzo a pensar que ella me dejó de querer hace tiempo.

-¿Hablas enserio?, a juzgar por la conversación que tuve con ella… estoy seguro de que te sigue amando igual o más.

-¿Tu crees?

-Es por eso que debes seguir intentándolo, debes decirle toda la verdad.

-También esta el imbécil de Seiya Kou. ¡No se le quita de encima!

-Claro que no, es su mejor amigo y él estuvo con ella apoyándola estos cinco años, ahora menos que nunca se retirará.

-No dejaré que se quede con ella.

-Él tampoco va a dejar que te quedes con ella.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-dije sonriendo.

* * *

Me bajé del autobús por un lado contenta de haber visto a Zafiro otra vez después de tanto tiempo y por otro lado acongojada por haberme encontrado a Diamante.

Caminaba sin fijarme por donde, tan solo pensando en la conversación de Zafiro. ¿Recuperarme?, ¡puras mentiras!

Sin intención alguna me golpee con la espalda de un joven muy alto que se encontraba haciendo fila para entrar al cinema.

-Discúlpeme, ¡por favor!, no miraba por donde camino.

-¿Serena Tsukino?

Levanté la vista y descubrí a Taiki Kou delante de mí.

-¿Taiki?-dije nerviosa.

-Mira nada más a quien vine a encontrarme, ¡hace tanto que no te veía!

-Me da gusto encontrarte Taiki…

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo…bien…eso creo.

-¡Taiki!-se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

Era Yaten.

-Oh por Dios, ¿es Serena Tsukino?-dijo sonriendo.- ¡Pero que linda estas!

-Gracias chicos yo…

-No te preocupes Serena, sabemos que tienes que irte.-dijo Taiki tratando de salvarme de aquella situación.

-Hey Serena, te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este viernes, ¿vienes?, estoy seguro de que Seiya estará contento.

-Es que no me gustan mucho las fiestas y…

-¡Anda vamos!, hazlo por Seiya, supe que se enfadaron.

-Yaten, deja de molestar a Serena, si no quiere ir esta bien.-dijo Taiki.

-Descuida Taiki, no me molesta, esta bien, estaré ahí.

-¡Gracias!-respondió Yaten.

Sonreí sinceramente y me despedí de ellos, pero cuando comencé a alejarme sentí que Taiki me detenía.

Asegurándose de que Yaten no nos escuchaba me preguntó.

-Serena… ¿te encuentras bien?, es decir…

-Descuida Taiki, si hablas sobre Diamante yo…estoy perfecto.-le sonreí por su interés en mi, era un buen amigo.

Él también me sonrió.

-Me da gusto. Cuando quieras ve a la casa a visitarnos, estoy seguro de que Seiya más que nadie se pondrá contento, además son muy amigos y nunca has ido a visitarlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me volví a despedir de él.

Al parecer todas las personas que había tratado de evitar por cinco años aparecían poco a poco, lo cual por un lado me mortificó, pues parecía que mi vida volvía a tomar el mismo rumbo, y por otro temía lo que se avecinaba.


	6. La Fiesta De Yaten

Días después salí a comprarle algunas cosas a mi madre que necesitaba, aunque no viviera con ella me dedicaba a ayudarla y me agradaba visitarla, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de mis problemas. Caminé por horas para encontrar los productos que me había encargado y me detuve unos minutos frente a un aparador que tenía un vestido muy lindo color verde. Lo observé durante un largo tiempo, deseaba ver como me lucía y pensar en si debía comprarlo; dudé mucho, ¿para que querría yo un vestido así?, pero era tan bonito…

De pronto se me vino a la cabeza la invitación de Yaten. La verdad no había pensado en ir, toda la semana había estado diciéndome que lo mejor era no ir, no deseaba encontrarme con gente a la que no quería ver. Pero le había dicho que si a Yaten y Taiki y además hacía días que no hablaba con Seiya y deseaba arreglar las cosas con él, por lo que me dije a mi misma que debía comenzar a enfrentar mis problemas.

Entré a la tienda y le pedí a la señorita que atendía que me trajera uno talla 3. Me lo medí y me quedaba increíble, el vestido era perfecto para mí y decidí comprarlo.

Regresé a casa de mi madre y le entregué sus productos, tomamos un café y le mostré mi vestido y luego volví a mi casa exhausta. Me quité los zapatos y saqué el vestido de su empaque y lo miré de nuevo. Era lindo y ansiaba ponérmelo.

Cuando terminé de colocarme el pijama, me dirigí a servirme un tazón de cereal, cuando escuché el timbre. Me asusté. ¿Quién podría ser a las 10 p.m.?, me asomé por el orificio y me sorprendí al ver a Rei Hino detrás de mi puerta.

De pronto el estómago se me revolvió. ¿Rei?, no cabía duda que el momento de enfrentarme a todos cada vez estaba más cerca, todas las personas que yo había evitado por 5 años, aparecían.

Abrí la puerta lentamente. Rei lucía espléndida. Lucía una bonita falda roja y corta, hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y una blusa negra amoldada a su cuerpo. Su cabello largo y negro seguía siendo lindo como en la prepa y al verme saltó sobre mí, dándome un abrazo.

-¡Serena Tsukino!

-¿Rei?-dije nerviosa.

-Sé que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí y cómo llegué, pero perdona, ansiaba saber de ti personalmente.

-¿Personalmente?

-Así es, también debes estarte preguntando cómo es que di con tu apartamento pues…hay un pajarito que me lo dijo.-dijo sonriendo.

De pronto Zafiro asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Ese fui yo…

-¿Zafiro?, cielos…esto si es una sorpresa.

Cerré la puerta y los invité a sentarse.

Me senté frente a ellos y miré a Zafiro.

-Supongo que a ti un pájaro mayor te dijo dónde vivía.

-Algo así.-sonrió nervioso.-Rei insistió en venir.

-Si, Serena. Zafiro me contó que habías ido a verlo y que además por eso me dejo plantada, lo cual no me molesto en lo absoluto cuando me dijo la razón. Estoy feliz de encontrarte, Serena, me encantaría que volviéramos a tener contacto.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que yo le pedí.-intervino Zafiro.

-Gracias chicos, se los agradezco mucho…yo también quiero pero…es algo difícil para mi, por lo que me tomará algo de tiempo volver a ser la misma.

-Descuida, Serena, no te presionaremos, lo que queremos es que te acerques a nosotros, queremos ayudarte y estar ahí, como tus amigos; a pesar de estos 5 años de no hablarnos, nunca he dejado de considerarte mi amiga.-dijo tomándome la mano.

Sonreí tímidamente. No podía creer que ellos, a pesar del tiempo y de mis malas actitudes siguieran ahí, conmigo, me sentí querida de nuevo.

Charlamos un rato más y luego se despidieron de mí. Me serví mi cereal, lo comí y luego caí dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, me di un baño y asistí a la universidad, como siempre. Las clases terminaron temprano, por lo que me dirigí a pagar unos libros nuevos que solicité para poder irme al trabajo temprano. Bajé las escaleras que llevaban al jardín frontal, unos papeles se me cayeron y me agaché a recogerlos.

* * *

Dejé hablando solo a Nicholas cuando la vi pasar. Lucía muy linda, como siempre. Salí corriendo y salté un muro que me separaba de ella, debía alcanzarla y detenerla, tratar de hablar con ella.

Unos papeles se le cayeron y se agachó a recogerlos, me apresuré para llegar a ella. Cuando terminó me planté frente a ella y se sorprendió al verme.

-Hola Serena. ¿Te ayudó?-dije señalando el montón de libros y papeles que llevaba cargando.

-No.-respondió dándome la vuelta.

La seguí sin rendirme.

-¿Adónde vas?, ¿podemos hablar?, por favor…

-No. Debo ir a trabajar.-dijo aun caminando.

-¿Qué hay de esta noche?-pregunté esperanzado. Ya sabía su respuesta.

-Tengo un compromiso.

Me cansé y la adelanté. Me paré frente a ella sin permitirle seguir caminando.

-No puedes huir.-dije retándola.

-No deseo hacerlo, tan solo me iré sin hablarte, no me interesa huir.

Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso la detuve por los hombros, tomé su rostro en mis manos y la obligué a mirarme. Pude sentir como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, me temía y eso me dio esperanzas. Ella se resistía a mirarme, cerró los ojos y sus labios también comenzaron a temblar.

-Mírame.

Ella no respondió.

No podía resistirme si la tenía así de cerca, acaricié lentamente su fino rostro y mi pulso se aceleró, tantas veces anhelé hacer aquello que me gustaba tanto, tantas veces lo necesité. ¿Qué debía hacer si la tenía ahí frente a mi?, la sentía tan cerca pero tan lejos.

De pronto, inmerso en mis pensamientos, descubrí que al fin había abierto los ojos y me miraba, sus ojos parecían lastimados y tristes, me dolió, porque sabía que yo era la causa de aquella mirada. Quise borrar todo, pero no era tan sencillo como eso.

Atraje su rostro más cerca del mío, pude sentir su aliento fresco y dulce, tal como lo recordaba. No podía creer que aun después de 17 años aun siguiera sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando tenía tan solo 8.

No pude resistirlo más y la besé. Probé sus labios suaves, los hice míos, sentí como el corazón se aceleraba y volví a latir como cada vez que la tenía entre mis brazos.

Me separé de ella y noté como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

Se limpió los ojos y volvió a mirarme, esta vez molesta. Se acercó a mi y me dio una tremenda cachetada que me dejo la mejilla roja por un buen rato.

Se alejo sin dirigirme la palabra.

* * *

Toda la tarde no pude concentrarme bien en el trabajo por pensar en lo sucedido con Diamante. No dejaba de recordar la cachetada que le había dado, estaba furiosa pero extrañamente su beso me había dejado completamente helada. Sentí en mi estómago como miles de mariposas revoloteaban y al mismo tiempo me sentí estúpida por sentirme como adolescente.

Salí temprano para poder ir a alistarme para la fiesta de Yaten. Me di un baño, peiné mi cabello varias veces hasta que quedara seco, lo dejé suelto y luego me puse el vestido. Me admiré en el espejo, el vestido me encantaba y me sentía muy bien con él. Me maquille un poco y luego me puse unos tacones no muy altos. Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi apartamento.

Llegué a casa de los hermanos Kou y toqué la puerta. Para mi suerte fue Seiya quien abrió y se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Serena?-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.-No puedo creer que seas tu, en la fiesta de mi hermano, en mi casa, con vestido y…

-Yaten me invitó.

-¿Yaten?

-Si, lo vi el otro día.

-Luces…muy linda, es decir, te ves increíble.-dijo sonriendo.

-Seiya…también vine porque ya no quiero que estemos peleados.

-No te preocupes, el hecho de verte aquí me ha hecho olvidar todo, adelante.

Cuando entré mucha gente se me quedo viendo, la mayoría sorprendidos. Yaten se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Serena, creí que no vendrías.

-Te dije que lo haría.-dije sonriendo.

Seiya y yo nos dirigimos a servirnos algo de tomar mientras charlábamos sobre todas las cosas que no habíamos charlado durante los días sin vernos. Nos tomamos unos tragos y luego vi a Zafiro y Rei acercarse a nosotros.

-¡Serena!, nos alegra mucho verte por aquí.-dijo Rei.

-No sabía que Yaten te había invitado.

-Lo encontré el otro día y me invitó.

Se unieron a nosotros para platicar y tomar unos tragos.

La fiesta no me pareció tan desagradable, a decir verdad la gente que me saludó estaba sorprendida y feliz de verme, me hicieron sentir bien.

Rei y Zafiro se fueron a bailar un rato y yo me quedé con Seiya mirando a los demás. Un rato después, vi a Taiki bajar las escaleras, él también me vio y se acercó a saludar.

-En verdad viniste, me alegro mucho, Serena. Mi hermano dejará de llorar por ti.-dijo riendo.

Seiya le dio un golpe en el pecho y ambos rieron.

Mientras me preguntaba por algunas cosas sentí como alguien tomaba el hombro de Taiki.

-Taiki, ¿dónde dejaste mi saco?

De pronto me quedé petrificada al escuchar la voz de Diamante.

Seiya lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Diamante no podía dejar de mirarme.

-Se…rena…luces…verdaderamente hermosa.-dijo totalmente sorprendido.

Me sonrojé pero quise ocultarlo, no sé si lo logré.

-Yo te digo…acompáñame.-intervino Taiki llevándose a Diamante.

Seiya me miró, molesto.

-Te juro que no sabía que él estaría aquí yo llegué después de Taiki y…

-No te preocupes, Seiya, debí suponerlo, después de todo es el mejor amigo de Taiki, ¿no?

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Nadie dijo que lo haría.

-Es que…

-Te dije que descuides, aquí me quedaré.

-Entonces vamos a bailar.-dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome la mano.

Acepté y nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a donde los demás bailaban y nos situamos junto a Zafiro y Rei.

Aunque estaba tratando de fingir, me sentía incómoda por saber que Diamante y Taiki nos miraban. Zafiro se dio cuenta de la situación y también se mostró inquieto. Logré mirar unas cuantas veces a Diamante y lucía como si algo le molestara, aunque no entendí bien qué.

Seiya también se dio cuenta de que Diamante nos miraba y comenzó a acercarse a mi cada vez más, lo cual no me agradó mucho, pero no se lo impedí, pues quería decirle a Diamante con aquello que se alejara.

* * *

Seiya tan solo quería hacerme enfadar. Taiki trató de controlarme, pero no soportaba ver como estaba tan cerca de Serena, bailando. Apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, no soportaba ver a Kou con ella, ¡no!, quise golpearlo o lanzarlo a miles de metros lejos de ella. Tomé unos cuantos tragos y Taiki trató de hacerme caer en razón. Yo solo trataba de controlarme.

De pronto vi como Seiya tomaba a Serena por la cintura y la atraía hacia él, noté como la apretaba contra si, lo cual me molestó de sobremanera, estaba seguro de que Serena solo se lo permitía por saber que me encontraba en el lugar. Decidí que era lo último que me hacían. Tomé un último trago y decidido avancé hacia ellos.

Taiki me gritó que no lo hiciera pero nadie me detendría.

Llegué a ellos y tomé a Seiya por los hombros, lo miré de manera reprobatoria y lo alejé de Serena. Él intentó detenerme pero tomé a Serena entre mis brazos y comencé a bailar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-me preguntó mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Bailando!-le dije en el oído.

Moví su cuerpo junto con el mío al ritmo de la música, al principio Serena me rechazó, pero después no pudo resistirse.

Miré a Zafiro y sonreía al vernos juntos. Le guiñé el ojo y volví a mirar a Serena, quien parecía confundida.

-Así que este era el compromiso que tenías.

No me respondió.

-Por lo que escuché, creí que no te gustaban las fiestas, ni ninguna clase de reunión social.

-No me gustan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No pude decirle que no a Yaten.

-Tienes mano dura.-dije sonriéndole.

Noté como se sonrojaba a modo de vergüenza.

-No quiero que vuelvas a besarme.

-¿No quieres?, ¿o solamente no…te sientes bien con ello?

Sentí como le molestó mi comentario e intento zafarse de nuevo, se lo impedí.

-Estaba bailando con Seiya, déjame ir con él.

-No, estas conmigo, Seiya puede esperar.

-¿Quién te crees?, no eres mi dueño, hace mucho tiempo tu…dejaste de serlo.

La miré sorprendido por su comentario, aunque me dolió, tenía razón, pero yo estaba dispuesto a serlo de nuevo.

-Sigues bailando muy bien, Serena.

Ella no me respondió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando bailábamos toda la noche con el cassette que nosotros mismo habíamos grabado?

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, de nuevo esa mirada triste y distante. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla?, la tenía ahí conmigo, anhelaba gritarle cuanto la amaba.

Asintió con la cabeza. De pronto la música cambió y la canción que prosiguió era una balada. Las parejas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a bailar lento.

Ella y yo nos detuvimos por unos instantes. No la solté. Al contrario, la acerqué más a mí y coloqué sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo le rodee la cintura.

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo.

-No mentía hace rato. Te ves increíblemente hermosa, Serena.

Aunque las luces no dejaban ver mucho, su sonrojamiento era casi inevitable.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, aspiré su aroma a fresas. Recordé nuestro primer baile juntos en la secundaria. Había sido exactamente igual.

De pronto alguien tocó mi hombro y era Zafiro.

-Déjame bailar con ella.

Zafiro me apartó y se puso a bailar con Serena. Rei me tomó a mí.

-Aun es muy pronto.-me dijo Rei guiñándome el ojo.

* * *

Diamante me había puesto muy nerviosa y Zafiro había llegado a salvarme como un dios.

-Muchas gracias.-le dije.

¿Cómo lograría alejarlo si él insistía en llegar a mí?, era realmente tortuoso, pero debía ser muy fuerte, no podía dejarme engañar por segunda vez.


	7. Deciciones

Solo deseaba que la fiesta terminara ya. Me encontraba sentada en el minibar tomando un vodka muy fuerte, no importaba si eso me ayudaba a sobrellevar la situación. Seiya se acercó a mí, lucía algo molesto, como de costumbre cuando Diamante se encontraba cerca.

Mientras se sentaba vi como Mina abría la puerta y miraba a todos los presentes, buscando a Yaten supuse, al mirarme rodó los ojos y se perdió entre los demás invitados.

-¿Por qué ella sigue odiándome?

Pregunté casi sin esperar respuesta, pero olvidé que Seiya se encontraba a mi lado.

-Porque la abandonaste durante cinco años.

-¡No!, ¿por qué todos se quejan de eso?, ¿acaso nadie puede entender que yo me siento peor por haber quedado abandonada por el amor de mi vida?-dije casi sin pensarlo.

Seiya me miró algo triste.

-¿El amor de tu vida?-preguntó dando un enorme trago a su vaso lleno de whisky.-Pensé que ya no lo era.

-Y no lo es. Me refiero a que hace cinco años lo era.-yo también terminé mi vodka antes de que algo más sucediera.

-Escucha Serena.-dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a mí.-Me cansé de todo esto. Ese tipo te deja y viene cinco años después intentando recuperarte…y tu…tu pareces querer regresar a su lado después de todo lo que te hizo, ¡no olvides que te dejo!, si él realmente te quisiera nunca se habría ido, ¿no crees?

-¿Cuál es el problema, Seiya?, dímelo en vez de torturarme con tus palabras.

Por un momento la música sonó más fuerte en mis oídos, miré a la izquierda y vi a Diamante observándome, quise lastimarlo, pero no estaba segura de poder, de nuevo miré a Seiya quien se había acabado su whisky ya. Parecía más decidido que nunca.

-Mi problema eres tu, Serena Tsukino, ¡te amo!, ¡TU eres el amor de MI vida!, te he querido desde la secundaria, pero tu siempre has tenido ojos para ese cretino, ¡mira lo que te hizo!, ¡yo nunca te habría hecho eso!, primero hubiera preferido morir antes que dejarte. Ahora después de cinco años de estar a tu lado, ayudándote, apoyándote, acompañándote, ¡no me aceptas!, y llega este tipo y tu te confundes y no sabes qué hacer, ¿y yo dónde quedo?

Seiya me tomó por los hombros y se acercó a mí sin avisarme.

-¿Qué haces, Seiya?

-¡Sé mi novia!, dame una maldita oportunidad, siempre te he querido y te perdí cuando te hiciste su novia, ahora eres libre y yo siempre he estado contigo, merezco una oportunidad, no pienso perderte de nuevo y solo porque el idiota de Blackmoon regresó. ¡Nunca!

Seiya me besó bruscamente y no me soltaba aunque estuviera empujándolo. De pronto sentí como unas manos me apartaban de él y cuando menos lo pensé Diamante golpeó a Seiya en el rostro.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarla!-gritó Diamante.

-¡Basta!-grité.-Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho sobre mí.

Les di la espalda y salía hacia el jardín por la puerta trasera sin que nadie me viera. Me senté en una mecedora que se encontraba bajo una carpa y me solté llorando.

No podía parar de llorar, las palabras de Seiya me habían herido, él tenía toda la razón pero yo no podía quererlo como él a mí, a pesar de todo el daño que Diamante me había hecho aun seguía clavado en mi pecho.

Sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro y me sobresalté. Al mirar me di cuenta que era Mina.

-¿Mina?-dije entre sollozos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, si vienes a burlarte yo…

-No, Serena, no vengo a burlarme. Vine a buscarte porque…bueno, noté que lo de ahorita realmente te hizo sentir mal.

-¿Has venido a acompañarme?, por favor…

-Serena, no vine a discutir, eso es obvio, mira…yo…sé que hemos estado alejadas mucho tiempo y que en ese tiempo ambas hemos creado una especie de enemistad, pero te aseguro que yo no…te detesto.

-Vamos, Mina, vives quejándote de mí, solo porque me aleje, realmente me sentía mal y no había nadie.

-Serena… ¡estaba yo!, tu mejor amiga, estaba justo a tu lado y me rechazaste en múltiples ocasiones, me hiciste entender que no querías tener ninguna clase de relación conmigo, y no solo conmigo, ¡con nadie!, solamente con Seiya. Todos nos preocupamos bastante, deseábamos estar a tu lado y apoyarte, pero tomaste la decisión de simplemente huir de todo y alejarte para acabar con todo, pero lo único que hiciste fue convertirte en esto, una mujer solitaria y sin amigos, eso no esta bien Serena…

Yo no pude responder nada, sabía que Mina tenía toda la razón.

-Serena yo…te he extrañado mucho.-me dijo sonriendo.-Y aunque muchas veces quise decírtelo, siempre estuve muy enojada contigo por haberme dejado, hubiera deseado que no fueras tan egoísta, a todos nos dolió, yo te hubiera ayudado a salir adelante, juntas. Desde que me dejaste de hablar yo…no he logrado hacer una mejor amiga como tu, Serena, nadie me llena como tu, y nadie es como tu…

La mirada de Mina lucía muy sincera y yo realmente creí en sus palabras, sabía perfectamente que yo también la había extrañado todos esos años y que la necesitaba más que nunca. Abracé a Mina tan fuerte como pude mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Perdóname Mina, ¡perdóname!, he sido una idiota todos estos años y no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertirlo, pero yo también te he extrañado tanto, ¡soy tan estúpida!

-Serena no digas eso, claro que te perdono, y perdóname tu a mi por tomar ese coraje contra ti y hacértelo saber en cada oportunidad, ¿crees que podamos olvidar todo eso?

-Por supuesto que sí.-dije limpiándome los ojos.-Lo único que deseo en la vida es volver a tener a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Serena te adoro!-dijo Mina abrazándome de nuevo.

-¡Yo también!

-Sé que debes estarte sintiendo muy mal por el regreso de Diamante.

-No es solo eso…también es Seiya, él y Diamante se encargan de hacerme sentir mal cada vez que pueden y yo no puedo con los dos, la razón por la que Seiya me besó a la fuerza fue porque dijo que estaba cansado de esperarme y que me quería ya, que no permitiría que Diamante se quedara conmigo otra vez, esta reclamando su oportunidad, y no lo culpo, Seiya ha estado a mi lado todos estos años siempre fiel.

-Si, Serena, es un gran amigo, pero te ama y sé que tú no lo amas a él, ¿qué harás?

-No puedo darle una oportunidad, no lo quiero de esa manera, no puedo obligar a mi corazón a amar a alguien.

-Menos cuando ese corazón ya tiene dueño.

-¿Por qué Mina?, ¿por qué después de lo que me hizo lo sigo queriendo?

-Es lógico, lo has querido toda tu vida, durante 15 años, no es algo fácil de olvidar. ¿No sería más sencillo si regresas con él?

-Sería absolutamente más sencillo, Mina, pero mi orgullo, dignidad, dolor y soledad no me dejan perdonarlo, si lo hago perdería eso y es lo único que me queda.

-Si te resulta tan difícil debes hablar con él, enfrentarlo y preguntarle por qué se fue, debe haber una muy buena explicación.

-Claro que debe de haberla, pero eso es lo que temo, la explicación que tiene que darme, es algo que he estado evitando por cinco años, y aunque muero por saberlo también me aterra, no puedo perdonarlo así tan fácil después de todo este tiempo, él nunca se comunicó conmigo…nunca intento hablarme de nuevo ni nada por el estilo, y ahora aparece como si nada e intenta recuperarme…es algo que simplemente me cuesta demasiado trabajo aceptar tan fácil.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, Serena, pero verás que todo se irá resolviendo poco a poco de la mejor manera, no te preocupes mucho por eso ahora, mejor te acompaño a tu casa, ¿bien?, deberíamos irnos hay muchas cosas que debo platicarte, ¡cinco años!, merecemos toda una noche.

Mina y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa sin despedirnos de nadie. Hablamos durante toda la noche para ponernos al tanto sobre nuestras vidas, mientras charlábamos comimos montones de nieve de chocolate y muchas galletas. Realmente Mina me hacía mucha falta y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, y al parecer yo también a ella. Me platicó sobre la relación extraña que se había establecido entre ella y Yaten, Yaten parecía quererla algunas veces y otras parecía detestarla, ella lo amaba inconteniblemente y él parecía no decidirse por sus sentimientos. Al parecer algunas veces la besaba y le hacía el amor como si fuera la única mujer en su vida y otras lo encontraba con otra chica, pero ella no podía alejarse de él a pesar de todo, porque lo amaba y ella estaba segura de que también la amaba pero tenía miedo al amor y era por eso que no le pedía formalmente que fuera su novia y era por eso que la buscaba así, y Mina no se quejaba, cualquier momento a su lado le bastaba.

Al día siguiente Mina se fue temprano, pues debía ir a casa de sus padres. Yo me di un baño y luego dormí durante toda la mañana, pues en la noche no habíamos pegado el ojo. Al despertar ya eran eso de las tres y me hice algo sencillo de comer y lo consumí mientras veía la televisión. Una hora más tarde alguien tocó el timbre de mi puerta y supe que era malo. Me asomé y vi a Seiya detrás de la puerta, se veía algo mal.

Le abrí muy a mi pesar.

-¿Qué quieres Seiya?

-Serena…quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche.

Lo dejé pasar y esperé a que me explicara.

-Estaba algo tomado y no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía o decía…no quería besarte de aquella manera tu sabes que yo te respeto…sin embargo…quizá quise hacerlo pero nunca me atreví, quizá necesitaba la ayuda del alcohol para hacerlo, y Serena, estoy aquí por una respuesta. Realmente hablaba en serio cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia yo…ya no soporto esta situación, ¿sabes?, he tomado una decisión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si tu no…aceptas ser mi novia yo…me iré.

-¿Irte?, ¿adónde?

-A donde sea, pero lejos, eso sí. No pienso quedarme aquí para ver como regresas al lado de ese cretino.

-No estarás hablando enserio, ¿o si?

-¿Parece como si bromeara?, no, Serena, no lo hago, nunca he hablado más enserio en toda mi vida.

Lo miré durante un largo rato muy sorprendida, no podía creer aquello, ¿Seiya lejos?, no podría soportarlo…Seiya era mi mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo ir, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo como novio yo no lo amaba.

-Seiya yo no puedo…

-No lo digas Serena, es más que suficiente. Entonces no me queda más que despedirme de ti y desearte lo mejor.

Seiya se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, ¿realmente se iría?

-Como ya sabía tu respuesta decidí hacer mis maletas ya, las tengo en el carro, bien, te deseo lo mejor, Serena, siempre te voy a querer.

Seiya salió de mi apartamento tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de pensar, ¡no podía dejarlo irse!, ¿qué debía hacer?, lo necesitaba aunque no pudiera amarlo como el quería, pero si no quedaba otra alternativa para hacerlo quedarse yo…

Salí corriendo tras él y lo alcancé mientras se subía a su auto.

-¡Seiya!-dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿Qué haces, Serena?, debo irme, no lo hagas más difícil.

Noté que hablaba muy enserio al ver sus maletas en la parte trasera del auto.

-No quiero que te vayas, ¿por qué te tienes que ir?

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero quedarme viendo como regresas con él.

-Te necesito, Seiya, no puedes dejarme, no lo soportaría yo…no puedo dejar que te vayas.

-Créeme que es lo mejor.

-Yo no volveré con él Seiya, no me dejes.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es completamente verdad.

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Por qué hablas tan decidida?

-Porque yo…no lo haré, porque…yo…seré tu novia…

Después de decirlo no pude creerlo, había aceptado, tuve que hacerlo para no dejarlo irse, no podía permitir que Seiya me dejara también, era mi mejor amigo y por nada del mundo quería tenerlo lejos, lo necesitaba a mi lado aunque nunca pudiera amarlo como él lo deseaba. Un nudo en la garganta me invadió y no me dejó seguir hablando. Hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no llorar en ese momento.

Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aliento.

-Serena no puedo creer que hayas aceptado.-dijo tomando mi rostro.

Me miró, son aquella mirada feliz, como nunca la había visto, ¿quién era yo para romperle el corazón?

Me besó dulcemente aunque yo no sentí absolutamente nada, lo que si sentí fue aquella lágrima que no logré retener y que rodó lenta y fríamente por mi mejilla. Rogué porque Seiya no se diera cuenta y fingí lo mejor que pude. No podía dejarlo irse, lo conocía y realmente lo hubiera hecho.

Regresé a mi apartamento abatida y sin dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?, quizá era porque ahora sería todo más difícil, porque al ver a Diamante lo sentiría más lejos que nunca, incluso cuando no se encontraba aquí. Me tumbé sobre la cama y tomé el celular. Apreté unos cuantos botones y esperé a que la voz de Mina sonara del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Mina…hice algo terrible…

La voz se me quebró y me impidió seguir hablando.

-Voy para allá.

Colgué el celular y continué llorando. Maldito dolor. Maldito amor que me hacía llorar cada vez que podía. Maldito Diamante por haberme dejado y por haberme puesto en esa posición ahora. De no haberse ido nunca, cumpliríamos cinco felices años de casados y Seiya…no tendría que haberle mentido de aquella manera Seiya.


	8. Mi Amor Nunca Se Fue

Tenía días llorando sin saber qué hacer. Había estado evitando encontrarme con Seiya durante todo ese tiempo inventándole que me sentía muy mal y que no deseaba salir a hacer nada, cuando al fin tuve que ir a la universidad me fue imposible seguir fingiendo y tuve que regresar a mis obligaciones. Mina se encontraba esperando en la cafetería y le dije que iría después de entregar todas las tareas y trabajos que me faltaban por revisar. Cuando terminé con mis pendientes me dirigía a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros, busqué los que necesitaba y al salir se me paralizó el corazón al encontrarme con Diamante. No me atreví a sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y seguí mi camino sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero Diamante no se conformó con eso, me siguió y me detuvo por el brazo obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Diamante lucía como molesto, yo sabía perfecto de qué me hablaba pero quería evitar a toda costa esa conversación.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

Como no le respondí me tomó por los hombros con brusquedad.

-¡Por qué!, tu no lo quieres, solo quieres molestarme.

-Te equivocas, Diamante, yo lo quiero…es por eso que acepté ser su novia, ¿no es obvio?

-No te creo ni la mitad de lo que dices.

-Deja de creer que todo mi mundo gira a tu alrededor, date cuenta que eso se acabó, que ahora pertenezco a otro y me debes dejar en paz.

-¿Sabes qué?, no, no y no, no te creo y mientras no te crea no te voy a dejar en paz, ¿entiendes?

-Suéltame, debo irme ahora.

Diamante acercó su rostro al mío, mi pulso se aceleró sin control y traté de fingir que su cercanía no me producía nada.

-Serena, estas temblando.-dijo rozando su nariz contra mi mejilla. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, no podía seguir ahí porque temía terminar cediendo, ¡no podía!

-¡Serena!-gritó Seiya de pronto.

Diamante lo miró sin soltarme y endureció el rostro.

-Deja a mi novia en paz.-desafió Seiya.

Diamante me soltó.

-No creas que porque ella aceptó ser tu novia significa que te quiere, Seiya Kou.

-Tú deberías aceptar que ya no te quiere y dejarla en paz, no quiero verte cerca de ella por nada.

Seiya me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar junto a él.

-¡Ella me ama a mí!-gritó Diamante tras nosotros.

Seiya parecía que reventaría y me llevó hasta su auto.

-¿Qué haces Seiya?, déjame ir necesito ir con Mina.

-No pienses que te dejaré aquí con ese cretino dando vueltas por ahí esperando a que te quedes sola.

-Quedé de verme con Mina, déjame.

-Escucha, Serena, no voy a permitir que ese idiota se te acerque ni que te hable ni que te mire, ¡mucho menos que te toque!, ¿entiendes?, eres mi novia, ¡mía!

Me solté de su aprisionamiento y lo miré enfadada.

-Seiya, soy tu novia mas no tu esclava, ¿de acuerdo?, déjame hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Lejos del idiota de Diamante, ¿entiendes?, si te veo cerca de él yo…

-¡Basta!, Seiya soy tu novia y nada más, pero yo hago lo que quiero, ¿no es suficiente con que sea tu novia?, te acepté y punto.

Seiya me abrazó aunque yo no deseaba su contacto, me sentía sumamente mal porque estaba engañando a Seiya de esa manera, pero no entendía cómo hacer para que no se fuera. Nos despedimos y me dirigí con Mina a contarlo lo ocurrido, no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría la situación con Seiya si era tan posesivo.

* * *

Vi a Taiki en una cafetería cerca de la facultad. Lo encontré en una mesa cerca de la ventana y cuando me vio soltó una risilla.

-Tienes una cara de odio muy divertida.

-Tu hermano es novio de Serena.

Taiki abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Como escuchaste, ese idiota hizo algo para que Serena lo aceptara, estoy seguro, ella no pudo aceptar solo porque sí.

-Pues…hace unos días nos dijo que se iría, que aun no sabía adónde pero ni Yaten ni yo le creímos, hizo una maleta con pocas cosas y dijo que iría a despedirse de Serena. Regresó una hora después muy contento y no supimos por qué.

-¡Ese bastardo!, le mintió a Serena para que aceptara ser su novia, ¡maldito!

-Tranquilo, Diamante, habla con Seiya.

-No hablaré con él, soy capaz de matarlo.

-Entonces habla con ella.

-Planeo hacerlo, pero hasta la noche, cuando no este Seiya vigilándola.

Me tomé un par de tragos con Taiki para tranquilizarme, no iba a dejar que Seiya le mintiera a Serena para aprovecharse de ella. Acompañé a Taiki a su casa rogando por no encontrarme con el idiota de Seiya porque si lo veía yo…sería capaz de asesinarlo.

Caminé hasta el departamento de Serena y antes de llegar pude ver que Seiya la dejaba en su auto y se despedían, me aseguré de que Seiya se fuera lejos y entonces continué caminando hasta ella. Serena ya entraba al edificio y cuando entré yo acababa de subirse al elevador. Decidí correr por las escaleras y llegar antes que ella. Me detuve ante la puerta del elevador y cuando se abrió Serena se paralizó al verme frente a ella. Quiso cerrar la puerta del elevador pero se lo impedí y la obligué a salir jalándola del brazo.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?, pensé que te había quedado claro que…

-Seiya te engañó.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Inventó que se iría solo para obligarte a ser su novia.

-No te creo.-me dijo soltándose de mi mano.

-Me dijo Taiki que se iría de viaje y que solo preparó una maleta y dijo que iría a despedirse de ti, pero que nunca mencionó irse para siempre y dejó la mayoría de sus cosas en su habitación, una hora después regresó feliz, ¿qué te dice eso?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

-Acéptalo, Serena, Seiya te engañó para que aceptaras ser su novia.

Noté que Serena comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y me dio la espalda para ir a su departamento, pero la detuve antes de que entrara.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Serena.

Ella me miró con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sé que no lo estas haciendo!

-Entonces por qué lloras.

No me respondió porque se metía a su departamento e intentaba cerrarme la puerta, pero lo impedí y me metí también, cerrando la puerta después.

-No voy a permitir que llores por ese cretino.

Se limpió las lágrimas.

-No lloro por él, ¡lloro porque me manipuló!, además, ¿quién te crees para decir eso?, te recuerdo que tu me has hecho llorar por cinco años.

La abracé impulsivamente, ella forcejeó para separarse de mí, pero yo anhelaba tanto tenerla entre mis brazos que no permití que se soltara.

-No lo quieres, Serena, tú me quieres a mí.

Serena dejó de forcejear.

-Cómo me puedes hacer esto, no te conformas con haberme hecho sufrir por cinco años sino que además vienes aquí de nuevo y modificas todo lo que había logrado.

-Vine porque quiero recuperarte, Serena, porque no he dejado de quererte ni un segundo desde que me fui.

Serena no respondió, escuché que sollozaba y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también.

-No puedo creerte.-me dijo.-Por favor, suéltame.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Serena, te digo la verdad yo…

-Cómo quieres que te crea, Diamante, te fuiste, sin ninguna razón aparente, no puedo creer ahora.

-No quieres hacerlo, pero sabes que si puedes, porque en el fondo sabes que es verdad que sigo queriéndote y tu a mí.

-No puedo perdonarte.

La tomé por los hombros y nos miramos directo a los ojos.

-Nunca me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte por qué me fui.

-Qué explicación puede haber…tu simplemente dejaste de amarme.

-¡No!, eso nunca, ¡nunca!

No podía más, no podía dejar que Serena siguiera pensando eso de mí, la tenía tan cerca que no pude resistirlo más. Le busqué los labios y la besé apasionadamente, desesperado por probar su boca. Serena no se resistió, atraje su cuerpo más cerca del mío y se pegó instintivamente al mío. La rodee por la cintura, como no queriendo dejarla ir, tenía que tenerla otra vez, porque era mía y siempre lo iba a ser y yo no permitiría que se fuera.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos nos miramos durante un largo rato sin decir palabra, sin soltarla de la cintura, la mirada de Serena parecía haber cambiado, como si todo el dolor se hubiera disipado y yo sonreí.

-Te dije que no habías dejado de quererme.

-Yo no…

-Deja de negarlo, Serena, hay una razón muy pero muy grande por la cual yo tuve que irme…

Serena me miró extrañada. Se separó de mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué razón pudo haber sido más fuerte que nuestro amor.

Me puse nervioso, el momento de la verdad al fin había llegado y yo no sabía cómo empezar, esperé por tanto tiempo a poderle explicar a Serena mi ausencia y ahora tenía la oportunidad justo delante de mí, no podía fallar.

-Antes de casarnos yo…empecé a sentirme mal de vez en cuando, era un dolor terrible, insoportable, pero no le hice caso, y tampoco te dije porque creí que se me quitaría tal como había llegado…pero cuando nos hicimos las pruebas médicas para poder casarnos yo…me enteré de que…-no pude continuar porque las lágrimas habían brotado de mis ojos y me había hincado llevando mis manos al rostro.- ¡Tenía cáncer, Serena!-lo había dicho y no podía dejar de llorar, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Serena.

Un tiempo después sentí las manos de Serena sobre mi cabello y me obligó a mirarla.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?-me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tenía cáncer, Serena, yo no quería que tu cargaras con un hombre con una enfermedad tan horrible como esa yo…tenía que irme a otro lado, el único que lo sabía era mi hermano y yo le rogué que no te dijera, sé que te hice mucho daño, que nunca me perdonarías, pero no iba a ser más dolor que el que ibas a sentir al verme enfermo, no quería que me vieras así ni que me tuvieras lástima, así que me fui, como un verdadero cobarde. Estuve deprimido muchos meses, muchos, hasta que mi hermano fue a visitarme y me dijo cómo estabas, me dijo que no le hablabas a nadie y que te habías convertido en otra persona, yo no podía permitir eso pero tampoco podía volver así…

-¡Sigue, por favor!-me pidió desesperada y sin dejar de llorar.

-Entonces busqué a uno de los mejores doctores que pude, me atendió y me dijo que siguiendo una quimioterapia y otras cosas lograría curarme, y yo le creí, sobretodo porque necesitaba curarme para volver contigo, eras mi único motivo para querer curarme, luché durante cuatro años y medio para curarme y salir adelante, fue muy duro, el cabello se me calló…estaba calvo y horrible, parecía estar muerto en vida, pero luché, luché por ti, porque te amaba y te necesitaba más que nunca y necesitaba volver a tu lado para casarme contigo y esta vez no separarme de ti nunca, ¡nunca!, si no vine hace medio año fue porque quería recuperar mi aspecto, quería que el cabello me creciera, quería recuperar peso y verme tan bien como cuando nos vimos por última vez y ahora…aquí estoy…

Serena se limpió las lágrimas y me miraba mientras me acariciaba las mejillas. Plantó desesperadamente su boca contra la mía y se echó sobre mí.

-Diamante Blackmoon, ¡por qué no me lo dijiste!, yo hubiera estado contigo esos cuatro años.-dijo besándome una y otra vez en todo el rostro.-No te perdonaré que no me hayas dicho, ¡debiste necesitarme mucho!, yo te extrañé como una loca yo…no era yo, no viví sin ti, era una Serena muerta y zombie, yo… ¡te amo!, te amo como el primer día y quiero casarme contigo, y esta vez no voy a dejar que nunca me ocultes nada y que te separes de mí, ¡ya no te librarás de mí nunca!

La tomé entre mis brazos y nos recostamos sobre la alfombra.

-Te amo, y en estos cinco años nunca, ni un segundo te dejé de amar, ni de pensar en ti.

La besé dulcemente en los labios y luego en todo el rostro, Serena enredó mi cuello con sus brazos mientras me besaba en el cuello. La amaba y no planeaba dejarla de nuevo, y no dejaría tampoco que otro se le acercara y se adueñara de ella. Nos desvestimos, nos estudiamos el uno al otro así, naturales, amándonos en cada minutos, en cada mirada. Le besé todo el cuerpo con dulzura, con cuidado, deseándola, anhelándola. Serena recorrió mi abdomen con sus dedos, pegó su cuerpo al mío y yo no resistía aquella sensación de tenerla tan cerca. La sentí unida a mí y ella me sintió dentro de su cuerpo, nos amamos durante horas, sin cansarnos, aprovechando cada minuto, cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando despertamos estábamos en el suelo sobre la alfombra, Serena se encontraba sobre mi pecho, desnuda, y yo la tenía rodeada con mis brazos.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-le dije al oído.

Serena se despertó poco a poco, primero un poco confundida y luego esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, la misma sonrisa de la que yo me enamoré.

-Buenos días, corazón, vida mía.-me respondió besándome.

-¿Lista para comenzar nuestra nueva vida juntos?

-Estoy lista para no alejarme de ti ni un segundo.

-Y yo estoy listo para anunciarle a todos que nuestro amor sigue tan vivo como el primer día.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Yo la amaba y esta vez, esta vez jamás me separaría de ella, porque era el amor de mi vida y así seguiría siendo.


End file.
